The Cloak
by Oldguy73
Summary: T'Pol buys a gown and a cloak. Tolaris reappears, aided by a shape shifter.


**The Cloak**

**By Oldguy73**

* * *

><p>Summary: T'Pol buys a gown and a cloak. Tolaris reappears, aided by a shape shifter.<p>

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise and its characters are copyright CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended by the author of this story, which is solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not for profit.

* * *

><p>Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm and Hoshi were on Risa, Trip and T'Pol for the fourth time. This time they were in the shopping district. T'Pol wanted to buy a new gown because the officers of Enterprise had been invited by the government of Risa to a gathering in a hall on the planet. She wanted to look her best. She knew what she was looking for, and found it in a small shop which seemed to specialize in dresses and other items. It was a long gown, light crimson in color. On each sleeve was a dragon in gold thread at the bottom near where the hand would be.<p>

"The dragons bring luck," said the owner.

There were matching crimson slippers to go along with the gown. T'Pol also saw a crimson cloak; light crimson lining inside and dark crimson on the outside. It would set the gown off perfectly. This store had looked richer than the others when they went in and T'Pol had found what she wanted. She approached the owner, who was evidently from Risa. He welcomed her.

"May I try this gown on? Do you have a dressing room available?" T'Pol asked.

"Of course, over there," he said, indicating a door.

"Hoshi, would you come in with me? I would like your opinion," said T'Pol.

"Yes, certainly." replied Hoshi.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Trip.

"I am pleased and honored that she values my opinion," said Hoshi.

While Trip engaged the owner, Malcolm whispered something to Hoshi and pressed a small item into her hand.

T'Pol and Hoshi disappeared in to the dressing room.

"Mal, what were you whispering to Hoshi and what did you give her?" asked Trip.

"I gave her a scanner to check for hidden cameras. Some of these guys make money selling vids of beautiful women undressing," growled Malcolm.

T'Pol and Hoshi came out of the dressing room.

"What are these items made of?" asked T'Pol.

"The gown and cloak are made of the finest Triaxian silk. The workmanship is the best quality. These will certainly make you look even more beautiful," replied the owner.

Trip snorted. Nothing in the universe can make her look more beautiful, he thought.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and then said. "What is the cost of the gown and the cloak?"

The owner named a price.

"Too much. The silk is not the best. The workmanship will have to be redone by our ship's tailor. Your price is too high for such shoddy things," said T'Pol.

"What price do you think should be paid?" said the owner.

T'Pol named a price.

The owner shook his head. "Far too low, you would rob me of very choice things."

The haggling went on for some time to the evident enjoyment of seller and buyer. This was a side of T'Pol that Trip had never seen before. He watched her. Her face never changed expression as she bargained. The seller, too, was expressionless. They exchanged prices, shaking their heads in sorrow at the other's price. Finally the seller settled on T'Pol's latest offer.

"Pay him, Trip," said T'Pol.

Trip did as he was asked. "Do you take Galaxy Bank's card?" he asked.

"Certainly." replied the owner. He walked to a small desk to reveal a reader of bank cards, swiped Trip's card through it and handed it back to Trip. The seller put the cloak and gown in a bag and started to hand it to T'Pol. "One moment," he said. He stepped in to the tent and returned carrying a crimson scarf. It was made of sheer Triaxian silk. One could see the outline of the wearer but not the face. T'Pol felt the fabric. It was soft, very light and warm. "For you," he said. "I have not enjoyed bargaining so much in a long while. So many have no idea of how to bargain and enjoy it." He put the scarf in the bag.

"How much for the scarf?" asked Trip.

"Nothing, it is my gift to her for a happy morning she has given me," said the shop owner.

They left the tent and walked away from it.

They did not notice a man in a Coridanite mask and a lovely woman who were watching them from another tent.

"There is a tea shop I saw down the street and around the corner," said Hoshi. "Let's go there."

It was agreed, and soon they were seated around a table with tea in front of them. The shop catered to off world species and had T'Pol's favorite tea on the menu.

"Happy?" said Trip. "That was quite a session back there. I didn't know you knew how to haggle like that."

"In my days in the security department I traveled to many worlds. I learned it as a cover for some of my assignments," said T'Pol.

"When we get back to the ship you have to put the cloak on again and model it for us," said Hoshi.

Trip had seen a necklace he wanted to buy for T'Pol. "I will be back in a few minutes. I forgot something," he said as he left the tea shop. He walked to the tent where he had seen the necklace. He entered the tent and looked around for the owner. When the man came out of the back Trip asked about the necklace. The man took it out of the display case outside. It was made of flame opals. The necklace had opals around the front and sides. In the very front was a large opal. It earned its name because it seemed to burn. The necklace was made of platinum or a similar metal. It was beautiful. He knew he couldn't bargain as T'Pol had done, but it was a present, no matter what the cost. He wanted to get a good price, though. He tried to bargain, but knew he had lost badly from the expression on the sellers face. Still, it was just the necklace that would go with T'Pol's new gown.

Trip rejoined the other three, and they spent the rest of the afternoon wandering through the district. Then they returned to Enterprise.

They congregated in Trip and T'Pol's quarters. "Show us your new cloak," said Trip.

"Yes," agreed Hoshi. "Why don't you show us how the cloak looks on you, and the scarf, too?"

"Of course," said T'Pol. She took out the cloak and scarf, put on the cloak and turned around while looking at the other three. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Lovely," said Hoshi. "Put up the hood for a minute."

T'Pol did. "Now, can you put on the scarf?" asked Trip.

T'Pol had the scarf and cloak on with the hood up. "Beautiful," Trip said. "Needs one thing." He took out the necklace he had bought from his pocket. "This should set it off just right." He put the necklace on T'Pol.

She threw her arms around Trip and hugged him. "Thank you, my husband." Trip, T'Pol, Hoshi and Malcolm were so close now that T'Pol did not worry about showing Trip affection in front of them.

Hoshi stood, moved close to T'Pol and examined the necklace. "That is wonderful. You are so lucky to have Trip. He is always buying you things like this." She glared at Malcolm as she said it. Malcolm shifted in his seat but said nothing.

"What about the gown?" Trip said. "Don't you want to try it on to show us?"

"No, you will see it when we go to the reception," replied T'Pol.

Later they were in the captain's ready room. Archer was telling them what he wanted them to wear at the reception:

"We want to make a good impression," said Archer. "Put on your dress uniforms or your best civilian clothes."

"Our dress uniforms have sidearms," said Trip. "Do we wear them?"

"Yes, they are part of the uniform, and from what I understand there are going to be species there who don't exactly get along. The host says they have promised to behave. He has made sure they are on opposite sides of the hall. Still, something might break out. A sidearm could come in handy. Besides they make the uniform look good."

Trip dressed for the reception. He put on his sidearm. It had a white holster, which sat on his left side so the butt of the phase pistol pointed forward. "I guess it does make the uniform stand out a bit," Trip said out loud.

Trip was in the office waiting for T'Pol to come out of the bedroom. When she finally did he was transfixed. She looked like a flame that rose and fell. The differing shades of crimson would compliment and contrast each other. The gown, slippers, and scarf were all topped off by the necklace. She looked wonderful. T'Pol was not even wearing the cloak. Trip was admiring her. The gown had a nigh neck and long sleeves. The dragons stood out on the sleeves. The gown clung to T'Pol almost like a second skin, but still loose. The necklace matched it perfectly. She would be the most beautiful woman at the reception.

Trip wondered what he had done to have won this extraordinary woman. Why at night he lay spooned together with her; woke in the morning and shared breakfast with her. How they met for all meals. How she was around and with him daily. He shook his head and blinked. An image came to him: T'Pol nude, waiting for him to carry her to their bunk. He wanted to fall on his knees and thank every deity in the universe and all of the fates. He was bound to get the one who made her his mate.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Sure are, after you," replied Trip.

T'Pol looked regal. Her stride was graceful and there was no haughtiness or arrogance to her step, nor any false modesty. She knew that she was The Lady T'Pol of the Clan Surak of Vulcan. Wife of the famed Charles Tucker, thought by many to be the most brilliant engineer in Starfleet.

They reached the shuttle port. Malcolm, who had been looking at Hoshi with a smile, looked at T'Pol, and then tore his gaze from her back to Hoshi. Trip wondered what that had cost Malcolm to do. Archer looked stunned. "T'Pol, I have never seen you so lovely," he said.

Trip was looking at Hoshi. She had a green gown on with tear drop emerald earrings and an emerald necklace with a very large emerald in the front. She had a tiara with emeralds set in it. The tiara was made of silver. The emeralds in the tiara were square cut and the large one in the very front of the tiara was also square cut. The emeralds were flame emeralds, very rare and very expensive.

Trip knew that Hoshi had purchased the jewelry with her winnings playing poker in Las Vegas a year and a half ago when Enterprise was in Jupiter Station being refitted and having decks added. Hoshi was a murderous, merciless opponent. She never walked away a loser. That time she had won a lot of money and was wearing it now.

Hoshi was a brilliant linguist. She knew many languages especially body language. She was an expert in reading others. This made her deadly at the poker table.

She had a secret account at one of the best casinos in Las Vegas. She used it to sit in on high stakes games. She was always welcomed. Hoshi's secret was that she was not greedy. She won enough and then left the table. At that level the men were all buccaneers who had made their money through courage and toughness. What she took was pocket change for them.

Hoshi had put her two brothers through college with her poker winnings and bought a small truck farm for her father that had a kitchen garden for her mother. Her father grew produce and sold it to local Japanese markets. It gave him a decent living.

Hoshi had little use for money other than to increase her knowledge of languages and to help her with the Universal Translator she was working on.

She did enjoy poker; it gave her a sense of equality with the men. Nevertheless, the men treated her like a woman and were courteous at the table. Hoshi had exited the poker table the last time with an enormous amount of money. She had had her eye on the emerald jewelry and now she was wearing it for the evening. Red and green fire, thought Trip looking at the two women.

"Commander T'Pol," said Archer holding out his arm. "I want to escort my science officer to the gathering."

"Wife," said Trip.

T'Pol seemed to have amusement in her eyes but there was a warning in the back of them. "Captain, I am not going as an Enterprise officer. I am my husband's escort tonight, his wife," she said.

Archer broke into a wide grin. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he laughed. "Shall we?"

They boarded the shuttle: Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, Hoshi and Archer, who sat in the co-pilot's seat.

They landed at the spaceport, where a vehicle was waiting to take them to the reception. The reception was being held in a large, elegant building, not built on human specifications but pleasing, nevertheless. They got out of the vehicle and entered the building. An usher showed them to the hall where the reception was taking place. He turned to T'Pol and Hoshi. "Best to keep your wraps on. The temperature in the hall is set to an average of temps for the various guests. Some like it hot and others very cold. You might get a chill."

T'Pol was relieved. She had not wanted to take off the cloak, anyway. Risa had a reputation for theft because of shape shifters.

Trip and Malcolm looked around and then at each other, both remembering their first visit to Risa. They had run in to two shape shifters who first resembled beautiful women and then revealed themselves to be thugs that robbed them of their clothes.

The host came up and greeted them. "Captain Archer, I am pleased you and your officers could attend tonight. His eyes wandered to Hoshi and then T'Pol. When he looked at T'Pol he drew in a sharp breath.

"You are exceedingly beautiful," he said to her.

Trip moved forward and said, "My wife has been told that often."

"Ah," said the man. "You are married. You are indeed a very lucky man."

"I know," replied Trip.

"Come," said the host. "You must meet others." He turned to lead the way.

Trip stepped near Archer. "I know she is beautiful. That is one of the problems."

"Problems?" said Archer.

"Yes, fighting off the rest of the men in the universe. Never marry such a beautiful woman unless you cannot live without her, because your life won't be easy, believe me," replied Trip.

"Surely T'Pol won't stray," smiled Archer.

"No, but that doesn't stop many who think they can get her to," gritted Trip.

The group mingled for a while, still staying close together. Archer was casually looking around. T'Pol and Hoshi were in a conversation and Malcolm was searching for any possible trouble spots. Malcolm's second in command and a third security officer were in the group.

Trip was talking to Major Stubbins, the MACO commanding officer. Stubbins and his second in command attended as Enterprise officers.

"Trip!" said Archer. "That man who is staring at T'Pol over there." He said nodding in the direction of the man. "Isn't that Tolaris?"

"Tolaris? I don't think I ever saw the bastard. If you say it is, then I will take your word for it."

"He is just staring at T'Pol," said Archer grimly.

Trip glanced at T'Pol, who was unaware of Archer and Trip's conversation. She and Hoshi were talking about what some of the other females were wearing.

"Trip," said Archer. "Move behind me, I don't think he has seen you."

"Sure," replied Trip moving behind Archer. "Why?"

"Do you think you can move around the hall and get behind him, grab hold of him and hang on until we get there?" said Archer.

"We?" said Trip.

"Yes, Myself, Stubbins and Malcolm, or Stubbins' second in command and one of the security people," replied Archer.

"What then?' asked Trip.

"We have some unfinished business with Tolaris," said Archer.

"Okay then, he is the guy who screwed up T'Pol's mind. I owe him for that," retorted Trip. "On my way. Give me time. I have to take a round about route which is going to take a while."

"Just do it," replied Archer "I will alert the others while you are getting into position. One of us will be watching you. When you grab him we will rush over to help."

"I hope he doesn't decide to move before I get to him," said Trip.

"He won't," said Archer. "I have never seen anyone stare like that. I wonder why T'Pol isn't aware of it by now."

Trip moved off, using others to shield him while he circled behind the man.

Archer turned to Malcolm "We have a problem," he said. "Tolaris is over there. Don't look. Trip is going to get behind him and grab him. Then we rush over to help Trip hold down Tolaris. Remember, he is Vulcan and strong."

"What do we do with him then?" asked Malcolm.

"We get him back on board Enterprise and take him to Vulcan to stand trial," said Archer.

"Trial? For what?" asked Malcolm.

"Attacking one of the Enterprise crewmen and causing damage to that person," said Archer.

"Think the Vulcans will go along with that?" replied Malcolm.

"Not when it happened, no. There has been a change on Vulcan, and now what happened to T'Pol will be considered a crime."

"Okay, do you think that the two of us will be enough?" said Malcolm.

"No, I am going to ask Stubbins, maybe his second or one of your Security people here," said Archer.

"One of my Security people," said Malcolm. "I know how good they are."

Archer and Malcolm talked for a few minutes more and then Archer approached Stubbins. "I need you or your second's help," he said.

"What for?" replied Stubbins.

"There is a man over there who has been staring at T'Pol for some time. He hasn't taken his eyes off her. Trip is getting behind him. When Trip grabs him a few of us will go to help him. I have Malcolm, one of his security people and myself. I could use you or your second," said Archer.

"My second. That guy may have some others in the hall who might do something to T'Pol. It is better that I stay with her," replied Stubbins.

"You might be right. Hoshi can help, too. She has a black belt in Aikido," retorted Archer.

Malcolm, who had been listening to the conversation, began to look around. He noticed a man wearing a Coridanite mask. It covered his whole head. He seemed to be intent on T'Pol too. Malcolm turned to Archer. "There is another man wearing a Coridanite Mask. He is awfully taken with T'Pol as well," said Malcolm.

"Might be another guy who has never seen her before and cannot believe what he is seeing," laughed Archer.

"No, I have a feeling about this," replied Malcolm. "His body language says that he is up to no good."

"Keep an eye on him, then," said Archer.

"Better get my other security guy to help you, then. I want to stay and keep him in view." said Malcolm.

"Think you and Stubbins can handle him?" wondered Archer.

"Don't know why not. I do have my phase pistol set on stun. I will use it if I have to," grunted Malcolm.

"Okay, but just as a last resort," said Archer.

"It will be," replied Malcolm.

Archer approached Stubbins again. "Malcolm has spotted a guy who has set off some alarms in him. You and Mal may have your hands full."

"We can take care of it, Captain," replied Stubbins.

Trip was finally behind the man who had been staring at T'Pol. He was getting near enough to grab the guy. He looked to see Archer watching him, but casually as if he was scanning the room. Trip came up, grabbed the man by his wrists and held his arms close to his body so he could hold him until help arrived. To Trip's surprise he was suddenly holding a woman, then a child and then a species he didn't know but looked dangerous and large. Trip hung on for dear life. He damned sure didn't want that last one to get around and take him apart. Then Archer, the two security guys and Stubbin's second arrived.

"Christ!" shouted Archer. "What is this thing?"

"Shape shifter, I think," Trip said.

Some security people from the reception came up. One pressed something to the creature's neck. The creature disappeared and Tolaris was back. "Shape shifter. I thought we were rid of them. This one must have slipped by our security net. What are you doing? Why?" The leader of the security team said to the shifter.

"I was hired by the man whose appearance I am wearing. He paid me 2000 credits to stand here and stare at the woman wearing a red cloak. If something happened I was supposed to change my appearance and disappear in the crowd. I would have if this man had not grabbed me and held on," said the shifter.

"Is that all?" asked the security leader.

"No, something more. He said that I would draw all attention to me and he could come up behind the woman, put his hands on her head, take control of her and lead her out of the hall," replied the shifter.

"What now?" asked Trip.

"Now we take the shifter to a medical facility," replied the leader of the security detail.

"Medical facility?" said Trip.

"Yes, let me tell you a bit of shape shifters. Once they were prey species on their home planet. Somehow they managed to learn how to use an organ in their body to shift their appearance. They could assume any appearance. They begin to eliminate the predators until the predators were exterminated and the shifters were the dominant species on their planet. They found out that having the ability to change to anything was useful in a life of crime and continued doing it."

"Use an organ to shift?" asked Trip

"Actually, the organ allows them to rearrange their molecules into any appearance they want. That is why we are taking this one to the facility. The organ will be removed and it will never again be able to change appearance."

Meanwhile the man in the mask had come up behind T'Pol and was reaching for the sides of her head when both Stubbins and Malcolm jumped him. Stubbins tripped him and he fell to the floor. Malcolm was surprised by the man's strength. He drew his phaser and put it to the man's head.

"Let's see what is under that mask," said Stubbins. He opened the mask and pulled it off.

"Tolaris!" said T'Pol loudly.

It was Tolaris.

Malcolm was looking around. He saw a group near the exit all wearing Coridanite masks. When they saw that Tolaris had been captured and they had been spotted, they all ran out of the hall.

"What were you planning?" snarled Malcolm.

"None of your business," said Tolaris.

"Why are you here, why were you trying to put your hands on my katra points? What did you want with me?" asked T'Pol in a shaky voice.

"T'Pol, we didn't finish our mind meld last time. I knew you wanted me. I knew that if I could get you away from the Humans you would become my..."

"Your what? Not your mate, I would never become that," replied T'Pol heatedly.

"No, but my pet. You would do my bidding. We might not be mates but we would make love as we did in that dream I put in your mind," smirked Tolaris.

"You are insane," cried T'Pol unnerved now.

"Insane with desire to control you," said Tolaris.

"Enough," snapped Malcolm. He could see Trip coming toward them and he didn't want Trip to hear what Tolaris was saying to T'Pol.

Hoshi had her arm around T'Pol, who was not resisting such closeness or her touch.

"T'Pol, are you all right?" asked Trip as he arrived. "What is happening? That other guy was a shape shifter who said he was paid to look like..., that guy on the floor."

"Yes, I have not been harmed," said T'Pol now turning to Trip who put his arms around her.

"No, I have not harmed her. We were just discussing our relationship. I was reminding her of our last meeting and how much I wanted to finish it and convince her to come with me, as I am sure she wants to," smirked Tolaris.

"What is this guy talking about? Archer told me he had tried to mind meld with you and you fought him off but he damaged your neural pathways," said Trip.

"That is true, T'hai'la. It is what happened. I certainly do not want to finish that mind meld or go with him anywhere. He admits he wants to control me for his desires," said T'Pol near tears now.

"Oh T'Pol, you don't mean that. Tell him how much you enjoyed...", Tolaris was cut off as Malcolm pulled the trigger of his phase pistol.

"Time for him to shut up," he said.

"How much you enjoyed what?" asked Trip.

"Tolaris put a dream in my mind. Not my dream, but one of his creation that I would never have dreamed. In it we made love. I woke before we completed the act. It disgusted me," said T'Pol.

Phlox came up just then and heard what T'Pol had said. "That is true. He could put that image in her mind without her permission if she had allowed him to mind meld with her before."

"To my shame, I did. I was curious. I wanted to know what it would be like to dream. He promised to teach me. I allowed a brief mind meld. He told me that would be all he would need and then he came to my quarters and said we needed one more mind meld. At first I allowed it but I changed my mind because he was forcing me to do things I didn't want to do. I managed to fight him off. You know the rest," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, I do. I would call that something but not your fault or anything you wanted. Don't lose any sleep over it," smiled Trip.

"You are not angry? You don't hate me for this?" said T'Pol.

"No and no. Fact is, I love you even more now that I know what happened," said Trip.

"I don't deserve you or your love," said T'Pol.

Archer, the host and his security chief came up.

"What is happening here?" asked the host.

"It is a personal matter. This Vulcan violated one of our crew and we want to take him back to our ship to transport him to his home planet for trial," said Archer.

"Then we will leave him with you to deal with. We have enough on our hands now," smiled the host.

"Thank you," replied Archer.

After the host and his security head departed, Archer said, "We have to get Tolaris back to the Enterprise. Are our restraints strong enough to hold him?"

"If we put two sets on him, that will hold. We can also chain him to the bunk in the brig. It is set into the wall and the floor. He won't be able to tear it up."

"Then let's get him to the shuttle and to the ship."

"Wouldn't be too eager to do that," said Malcolm. "I saw some guys hanging around the door who were wearing Coridanite masks. When they saw Tolaris captured and me staring at them they ran out of the door. I have an idea they are followers of Tolaris. They probably went back to their ship. If so, they will be waiting for us to use the shuttle to take him on board. I don't know what kind of weapons they have or how many, but it is a good chance they will attack the shuttle so they can free Tolaris."

"Probably," agreed Archer. "Then we will have to use the transporter. Malcolm, get on the comm., raise the Enterprise and have them transport you on board so you will be there when Tolaris is transported on the ship."

"Yes sir," replied Malcolm.

"T'Pol," said Archer. "I want you to transport on to the Enterprise after Tolaris is secure in the brig. You too, Trip. You can transport together."

"Not me," said Hoshi. "Once was enough."

"Just as well, we need a woman on the shuttle in case they scan it," said Archer.

"Yes, but they will see she is human, not Vulcan," said Malcolm.

"We don't know if they were aware that the woman Tolaris was after is Vulcan. Just have to chance it," replied Archer.

Malcolm talked to the duty officer on Enterprise, and moments later he vanished.

Archer's comm. chirped. "Reed to Archer. Ready for Tolaris. Make sure he is restrained. I am not sure how long the stun will keep him under."

"Stubbins," said Archer. "Is Tolaris restrained?"

"Yes, sir," replied Stubbins.

"Good, you transport up with him and wait for my orders," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Stubbins.

"Archer to Malcolm, Stubbins will be transporting up with Tolaris. He can help you get him to the brig safely. Then stand by for my orders."

"Yes, sir," replied Malcolm.

"After Tolaris and Stubbins disappeared, Archer turned to Trip and T'Pol. "You two stay on the Enterprise in your cabin. Trip, I want you to take good care of T'Pol. She has had a very difficult time the past few hours."

"Sure thing, captain. You can count on it."

"Reed to Archer, Tolaris is secured in the brig. We have him welded to the bunk. He is not going anywhere."

"Good, Can you leave a MACO on guard just in case?"

"Yes, sir," answered Stubbins.

"Trip, T'Pol, your turn," said Archer. "Transporter officer, transport them to their cabin."

"Yes, sir," replied the crewman.

A few seconds later Trip and T'Pol disappeared.

When they got to their cabin, Trip said. "Okay, tell me everything that happened between you and Tolaris. Don't leave anything out."

####

"Reed to Archer, what are your orders?"

"I am going to take the shuttle to Enterprise," replied Archer. "How does it look?"

"Well there is a large shuttle not too far from the ship Tolaris seems to be from. It is near his ship but between you and the Enterprise. Looks like it has about 10-15 men on it."

"That is large. You sure it is a shuttle?" asked Archer.

"Don't know what else it could be. Damned big, though. Guess it could fit on their ship, big as it is.

"Scan that ship to see if there are any more of Tolaris' men on board," said Archer.

"Scan shows some people manning a weapon by the docking port. Looks like they are there to stop anyone from landing." replied Reed.

"Anything else?" said Archer.

"Funny thing," retorted Malcolm. "I would swear there are prisoners being held on board."

"Why do you say that?" said Archer.

"Well, there are a couple of people outside a door, but inside the door there are rows of men who look like they are sitting. If I didn't know better I would say they were restrained in those seats like prisoners."

"Maybe they are," replied Archer. "There are a lot of people missing."

"That is a possibility," agreed Reed.

"Stubbins, do you think you could transport some of your men on board, take out those manning that weapon in front and also the two by that door? Then look in that room to see if those are prisoners or not."

"Sure thing Captain. I have enough men for that," said Stubbins. "But if you wanted me to capture the bridge too, I could not do it."

"Just do as I asked. I think that if you can do it quietly, then you can take care of the bridge later.

"Agreed," said Stubbins. "When do you want me to start?"

"Right away, I will try to keep that large shuttle focused on me while you secure the areas I want taken care of." said Archer.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Reed.

"When I start towards Enterprise, that large shuttle will likely move to intercept me. I will retreat back in to the defense zone of Risa. That shuttle won't move in to that zone or fire on me while I am in it. If I stay there the shuttle will probably take a position where it can keep me in that zone. Stubbins can board, take over the front and release those prisoners while the large shuttle is focused on me," said Archer.

Archer's shuttle started towards the Enterprise and, as he expected, was cut off by the larger shuttle. He retreated to the zone around Risa and waited there. The large shuttle kept him pinned into that zone. Meanwhile, Stubbins and his crew boarded the other ship.

Ten minutes later Stubbins came on the comm. "They were prisoners, sir. One of them claims he had been elected captain after Tolaris and his crew killed the real captain and then locked them up. He wants to talk to Commander Tucker. Claims he is a good friend of the commander."

"Okay, but we have to take care of that large shuttle. Can the Enterprise launch Shuttle Two? Between it, my shuttle and Stubbins' men manning the weapons on board the other ship, we will have it in a cross fire." said Archer.

"Shuttle Two doesn't have any working weapons, sir," said Reed.

"That is all right, they won't know that. They will probably surrender once they think they are surrounded on three sides," said Archer.

"We will launch Shuttle Two in a few minutes," said Reed.

"A short time later the larger shuttle had surrendered. Stubbins and his men boarded it and took the crew prisoner. They returned to the other ship with their prisoners.

"What shall we do with them?" asked Stubbins.

"We will lock them up in the same place they kept our people prisoner," said a man who had been a prisoner and now was a guard.

Trip, Tolaris and some guards boarded the other ship. After a few minutes it disappeared. A week later it reappeared. Trip came back onboard the Enterprise. He immediately headed for his cabin to see T'Pol. A day later he came out and reported to Archer.

"Okay, Trip what happened?"

"They tried Tolaris and his crew. The crew were sentenced to a planet for the rest of their lives working on farms. Tolaris was sentenced to die," replied Trip.

"He was executed?" said Archer

"Yes," said Trip.

"Why did they want you there?" asked Archer.

"Well, T'Pol told me everything that had happened between her and Tolaris. She did not want to go through it again, so I testified for her," replied Trip.

"Okay," retorted Archer. "Who executed Tolaris?

"He was put in to a torpedo casing alive. It was shot in to a sun. He was in there not knowing what was happening until the very end when the casing fell in to the sun."

"That was not a nice way to go," replied Archer.

"They wanted him to suffer. His crimes were terrible. T'Pol was just one of his victims." said Trip.

"I guess, then, we have seen the last of Tolaris," said Archer.

"Yes, and T'Pol can start to heal now. She won't have her bad dreams of meeting him again," said Trip.

* * *

><p>Finis<p> 


End file.
